The present invention pertains generally to tool storage racks and particularly to a storage rack for attachment to a wall such as that of a garage or small storage shed.
Prior art tool storage racks are presently available comprising a horizontally disposed rail for securement to a wall surface. Slidably mountable along the rail are a plurality of brackets of hook configuration on which may be hung various types of garden tools. Of the known commercial available storage racks, none provide the capability of storing both a wheelbarrow and garden tools in an upright manner adjacent a wall surface. The brackets provided with known racks are not capable of supporting a wheelbarrow in an upright position. Further, no provision is made for the support of the lowermost end of a wheelbarrow stowed adjacent a wall surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,308 issued to the present inventors discloses a wheelbarrow rack which may be modified for the storage of garden tools, however, no provision is made for the simultaneous storage of both a wheelbarrow and tools.